


Routine

by SarahSmith1963



Series: A Tale of Three Hearts [11]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahSmith1963/pseuds/SarahSmith1963
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara's usual wednsday night routine is interupted</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine

a/n Clara's usual Wednesday routine interupted

Routine 

it was Wednesday night the Doctor had dropped Clara off after another adventure, as usual it involved running for their lives, Sontaran's this time and not the friendly Strax kind the war hungry trigger happy kind. Clara felt all yucky and sweaty from all the running so had gone for a shower mulling over the days events while the hot water cleansed her skin and set her senses on fire. 

Since the Doctor regenerated Clara had found herself becoming more and more sexually attracted to him, she could never tell him this was a doctor who didn't like being hugged never mind anything more intimate so she never said anything but every time he brushed past her or put his hands anywhere near her Clara felt the fire between her legs rekindle. She tried to ignore it, even tried dating other men to take her mind of her silver haired Doctor but none were able to make her feel the way he did. 

So instead every Wednesday after he left her back home, she would jump in the shower feel the warm water flow over her charged body, dripping off her erect nipples and adding more warmth between her legs before laying on her bed on top of a towel naked and pull out her small pink bullet from her bedside table. 

Turning the lights off so nothing could disrupt her imagination, she lay back, pressed the small vibrating bullet to her heated core and thought off all the moments she could have kissed the Doctor that day of how she could have trailed him off to her bedroom on the TARDIS after they arrived back breathless and triumphant from their lucky escape. She could have kissed him passionately and pushed him on to the bed, in too much off a hurry to care about properly undressing and just undoing his trousers and removing her underwear. She imagined taking him in her hand and pumping him while he moaned and gasped beneath her touch, She thought of taking him in her mouth sucking and licking his member until she felt the salty ness of pre-cum in her mouth before straddling him and lowering herself onto him burying him deep within her, rocking her hips back and forth both their senses going wild a symphony of moans and gasps, words both audible and inaudible falling from their mouths as they loose control of themselves climbing towards a joint finish.

Clara moaned and withered beneath the small bullet that was giving her the release she needed. Calling out the Doctors name over and over again. Her toes curling and muscles in her legs tensing as she got closer and closer to the edge. Her eyes squeezed shut and face red with pleasure. She was so close she could feel the sensation wash over her as she was about to cum. She shouted the Doctors name once more. 

A cold hand grabbed hers and Clara's eyes shot open in fear. She could just made out the Doctors face in the dark.

"You called" His voice sounded husky and full of desire making his Scottish accent more prominent and sending shivers down Clara's spine. 

Clara opened her mouth to give some sort of explanation but was cut off by the Doctors mouth crashing into hers, using her open mouth to his advantage and slipping his tongue in to her mouth. He moved to lay on top of her and noticing the Doctors jacket was already off and his shirt half unbuttoned Clara was quick to unbutton the rest and throw it aside while the Doctor explored Clara's body ruffly grabbing her breasts in her hands and playing with her nipples earning a hiss of pleasure, He quickly pulled back from the kiss to engulf one of her nipples in his mouth sucking and gently biting it before doing the same with the other. Making Clara arch her back and grind her hips into his desperate for some friction to help the need between her legs. The Doctor pinned both of Clara's hands above her head against the pillow with just one of his hands and with a pleading look into Clara's eyes seeing no sign of disagreement, undone his belt and button removing his trousers with the other hand. 

"You sure?" The Doctor whispered in Clara's ear the warm breath making her ache with desire even more. 

"I've always been sure" She answered.

The Doctor thrust himself into Clara both of them letting out a loud gasp of pleasure. The Doctor thrust himself into Clara at a relentless pace over and over again. The pair reaching climax together each others name falling from their lips. 

And so a new Wednesday routine was made. They would go on their adventures run for their lives save planets and civilisations. Then they would go back to the TARDIS were sometimes they would be slow and loving, others passionate and almost animal like. They rarely made it back to Clara's flat sometimes they never even made it to one of the bedrooms on the TARDIS and would have sex in the control room which always made the TARDIS sulk after. It wasn't even always on a Wednesday but it always way better than Clara's imagination.

a/n bit short this one but it was wrote in under an hour. Im aware both chapters so far have been pure smut and im sorry for that but atm thats what my brain as decided to come up with I will have some non smutty chapters soon I promise. 

let me know what you think :-) xxx  
a/n Clara's usual Wednesday routine interupted

Routine 

it was Wednesday night the Doctor had dropped Clara off after another adventure, as usual it involved running for their lives, Sontaran's this time and not the friendly Strax kind the war hungry trigger happy kind. Clara felt all yucky and sweaty from all the running so had gone for a shower mulling over the days events while the hot water cleansed her skin and set her senses on fire. 

Since the Doctor regenerated Clara had found herself becoming more and more sexually attracted to him, she could never tell him this was a doctor who didn't like being hugged never mind anything more intimate so she never said anything but every time he brushed past her or put his hands anywhere near her Clara felt the fire between her legs rekindle. She tried to ignore it, even tried dating other men to take her mind of her silver haired Doctor but none were able to make her feel the way he did. 

So instead every Wednesday after he left her back home, she would jump in the shower feel the warm water flow over her charged body, dripping off her erect nipples and adding more warmth between her legs before laying on her bed on top of a towel naked and pull out her small pink bullet from her bedside table. 

Turning the lights off so nothing could disrupt her imagination, she lay back, pressed the small vibrating bullet to her heated core and thought off all the moments she could have kissed the Doctor that day of how she could have trailed him off to her bedroom on the TARDIS after they arrived back breathless and triumphant from their lucky escape. She could have kissed him passionately and pushed him on to the bed, in too much off a hurry to care about properly undressing and just undoing his trousers and removing her underwear. She imagined taking him in her hand and pumping him while he moaned and gasped beneath her touch, She thought of taking him in her mouth sucking and licking his member until she felt the salty ness of pre-cum in her mouth before straddling him and lowering herself onto him burying him deep within her, rocking her hips back and forth both their senses going wild a symphony of moans and gasps, words both audible and inaudible falling from their mouths as they loose control of themselves climbing towards a joint finish.

Clara moaned and withered beneath the small bullet that was giving her the release she needed. Calling out the Doctors name over and over again. Her toes curling and muscles in her legs tensing as she got closer and closer to the edge. Her eyes squeezed shut and face red with pleasure. She was so close she could feel the sensation wash over her as she was about to cum. She shouted the Doctors name once more. 

A cold hand grabbed hers and Clara's eyes shot open in fear. She could just made out the Doctors face in the dark.

"You called" His voice sounded husky and full of desire making his Scottish accent more prominent and sending shivers down Clara's spine. 

Clara opened her mouth to give some sort of explanation but was cut off by the Doctors mouth crashing into hers, using her open mouth to his advantage and slipping his tongue in to her mouth. He moved to lay on top of her and noticing the Doctors jacket was already off and his shirt half unbuttoned Clara was quick to unbutton the rest and throw it aside while the Doctor explored Clara's body ruffly grabbing her breasts in her hands and playing with her nipples earning a hiss of pleasure, He quickly pulled back from the kiss to engulf one of her nipples in his mouth sucking and gently biting it before doing the same with the other. Making Clara arch her back and grind her hips into his desperate for some friction to help the need between her legs. The Doctor pinned both of Clara's hands above her head against the pillow with just one of his hands and with a pleading look into Clara's eyes seeing no sign of disagreement, undone his belt and button removing his trousers with the other hand. 

"You sure?" The Doctor whispered in Clara's ear the warm breath making her ache with desire even more. 

"I've always been sure" She answered.

The Doctor thrust himself into Clara both of them letting out a loud gasp of pleasure. The Doctor thrust himself into Clara at a relentless pace over and over again. The pair reaching climax together each others name falling from their lips. 

And so a new Wednesday routine was made. They would go on their adventures run for their lives save planets and civilisations. Then they would go back to the TARDIS were sometimes they would be slow and loving, others passionate and almost animal like. They rarely made it back to Clara's flat sometimes they never even made it to one of the bedrooms on the TARDIS and would have sex in the control room which always made the TARDIS sulk after. It wasn't even always on a Wednesday but it always way better than Clara's imagination.

a/n bit short this one but it was wrote in under an hour. Im aware both chapters so far have been pure smut and im sorry for that but atm thats what my brain as decided to come up with I will have some non smutty chapters soon I promise. 

let me know what you think :-) xxx

a/n Clara's usual Wednesday routine interupted

Routine 

it was Wednesday night the Doctor had dropped Clara off after another adventure, as usual it involved running for their lives, Sontaran's this time and not the friendly Strax kind the war hungry trigger happy kind. Clara felt all yucky and sweaty from all the running so had gone for a shower mulling over the days events while the hot water cleansed her skin and set her senses on fire. 

Since the Doctor regenerated Clara had found herself becoming more and more sexually attracted to him, she could never tell him this was a doctor who didn't like being hugged never mind anything more intimate so she never said anything but every time he brushed past her or put his hands anywhere near her Clara felt the fire between her legs rekindle. She tried to ignore it, even tried dating other men to take her mind of her silver haired Doctor but none were able to make her feel the way he did. 

So instead every Wednesday after he left her back home, she would jump in the shower feel the warm water flow over her charged body, dripping off her erect nipples and adding more warmth between her legs before laying on her bed on top of a towel naked and pull out her small pink bullet from her bedside table. 

Turning the lights off so nothing could disrupt her imagination, she lay back, pressed the small vibrating bullet to her heated core and thought off all the moments she could have kissed the Doctor that day of how she could have trailed him off to her bedroom on the TARDIS after they arrived back breathless and triumphant from their lucky escape. She could have kissed him passionately and pushed him on to the bed, in too much off a hurry to care about properly undressing and just undoing his trousers and removing her underwear. She imagined taking him in her hand and pumping him while he moaned and gasped beneath her touch, She thought of taking him in her mouth sucking and licking his member until she felt the salty ness of pre-cum in her mouth before straddling him and lowering herself onto him burying him deep within her, rocking her hips back and forth both their senses going wild a symphony of moans and gasps, words both audible and inaudible falling from their mouths as they loose control of themselves climbing towards a joint finish.

Clara moaned and withered beneath the small bullet that was giving her the release she needed. Calling out the Doctors name over and over again. Her toes curling and muscles in her legs tensing as she got closer and closer to the edge. Her eyes squeezed shut and face red with pleasure. She was so close she could feel the sensation wash over her as she was about to cum. She shouted the Doctors name once more. 

A cold hand grabbed hers and Clara's eyes shot open in fear. She could just made out the Doctors face in the dark.

"You called" His voice sounded husky and full of desire making his Scottish accent more prominent and sending shivers down Clara's spine. 

Clara opened her mouth to give some sort of explanation but was cut off by the Doctors mouth crashing into hers, using her open mouth to his advantage and slipping his tongue in to her mouth. He moved to lay on top of her and noticing the Doctors jacket was already off and his shirt half unbuttoned Clara was quick to unbutton the rest and throw it aside while the Doctor explored Clara's body ruffly grabbing her breasts in her hands and playing with her nipples earning a hiss of pleasure, He quickly pulled back from the kiss to engulf one of her nipples in his mouth sucking and gently biting it before doing the same with the other. Making Clara arch her back and grind her hips into his desperate for some friction to help the need between her legs. The Doctor pinned both of Clara's hands above her head against the pillow with just one of his hands and with a pleading look into Clara's eyes seeing no sign of disagreement, undone his belt and button removing his trousers with the other hand. 

"You sure?" The Doctor whispered in Clara's ear the warm breath making her ache with desire even more. 

"I've always been sure" She answered.

The Doctor thrust himself into Clara both of them letting out a loud gasp of pleasure. The Doctor thrust himself into Clara at a relentless pace over and over again. The pair reaching climax together each others name falling from their lips. 

And so a new Wednesday routine was made. They would go on their adventures run for their lives save planets and civilisations. Then they would go back to the TARDIS were sometimes they would be slow and loving, others passionate and almost animal like. They rarely made it back to Clara's flat sometimes they never even made it to one of the bedrooms on the TARDIS and would have sex in the control room which always made the TARDIS sulk after. It wasn't even always on a Wednesday but it always way better than Clara's imagination.

a/n bit short this one but it was wrote in under an hour. Im aware both chapters so far have been pure smut and im sorry for that but atm thats what my brain as decided to come up with I will have some non smutty chapters soon I promise. 

let me know what you think :-) xxx


End file.
